Halo: Fear no Evil
= Chapter 1: A Stroll on the Deck = Tyrone strolled along, his boots clacking as they scraped along the metal floors of the UNSC Hope. He was a tall person, at least a good six feet. Tyrone was an ODST in the forces, it was his passion. He clenched his MA5C loosely, he'd had a long day. Not much happened, but it was still tiring. Being a marine in that day was hard. A lot of things to deal with. Tyrone felt his eyelids slowly close, he forced himself back awake. He hadn't slept in such a long time, he sat down with his back to the wall. Swiftly he fell into a deep sleep. Then he heard a voice, "hey! Hey! Get up!" Tyrone awoke and looked to his right, Sergeant Kimberly was strolling down the hall as well, happening to notice Tyrone asleep on the floor. "I'm sorry ma'am," long day. "Long day or not, you got a job to do Tyrone now get your ass off that floor," she said. Tyrone wasn't offended by her harsh language, most staff and marines on the frigate knew that she was naturally a loud-mouth who spoke her mind. Tyrone got up slowly and picked up his pistol which had fallen out of it's holster when he laid down. Tyrone saw a bit of drool on the floor, he looked to Kimberly, who was also staring at it. "Lovely," she said with a smirk. Tyrone got back onto his patrol route, Kimberly followed him to make sure he didn't sleep again. Tyrone walked and walked, Kimberly following him the whole way, first he felt fatigue... then annoyance. Tyrone grumbled as he walked on. "Stupid bitch," Tyrone muttered quietly, "better stop followin' me before I pop her in the face with my pistol." "Pardon?" Kimberly asked. "Nothing," Tyrone said. Tyrone looked back to Kimberly, he always hated her, yet liked her somehow. Kind of like a personal trainer. She could be a hard ass but in the end she was there when you needed it. Tyrone always had an attraction to her, shining black hair, glistening blue eyes, long and slender. Tyrone quickly turned back around. Kimberly sighed, "hey Tyrone, lemme' take this one for you." Tyrone looked back at her, "really? Uh, thanks." "Yeah, now get your ass back to the bunks. And don't talk to any of your punk-ass friends on the way!" she said. Tyrone turned and prepared to jog back to his bed, but he stopped. Tyrone turned around and saw her walking down the hall. He was tempted to stay and chat. Tyrone jogged up along side her. "Not so tired after all, huh?" Kimberly said as she lit a cigarette. Tyrone didn't say anything, he just stared at her stunning face, she was so beautiful. "You got something on your mind?" Kimberly asked, looking at him suspiciously. "Uh-uh I mean. Y-you shouldn't smoke you know, it does a lot of damage," Tyrone stuttered. "Tyrone," Kimberly sighed, "in this business, I'm probably going to get brutally killed within the next few weeks, so I can't just enjoy my last couple days?" "If you figure you're gonna' die," Tyrone said, "then why'd you enlist?" Kimberly breathed in heavily and let out a puff of smoke, "meh, it's risky, but to serve my species' right to survive is a pretty rewarding cause." "I find that hard to believe comin' from you," Tyrone said. "Okay," Kimberly chuckled, "it pays well too." She and Tyrone laughed for a long while, telling jokes, stories, etc. Deep into the night they simply strode along the deck and talked. Soon though, Tyrone went back to his room and got into his bed. There he slept a deep, deep sleep. If only Tyrone knew what the future held... then he would not sleep as quietly... = Chapter 2: A Call for Help =